weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Otherkin 101
Definition *Otherkin: When one's soul is different then a human soul. How does one become an Otherkin? *There are several different theories on how someone becomes an Otherkin based around the experiences and beliefs of different Otherkin. *This page will not claim that any one theory of Otherkin is any more valid than any other theory. *Otherkin_Theories Types of Otherkin (Original Un-Edited List) *This is far from a complete list but here are at least a few different types of Otherkin. *This un-edited list is preserved to reflect the many different believed types of Otherkin and not to reflect the limited perspectives of individuals on the subject. *In other words please do not remove any types from this list, if you feel a type is missing you are free to add a type, and if you feel the type should go by a different terminology then by all means add a slash next to the currently used term and add the term you feel would be best. *Mythkin: Humans with the soul of mythical creatures (dragons, fae, trolls, goblins, elves, angels, demons etc.) *Animalkin: Humans with an animal soul (dog, bear, wolf, tiger) *Machinekin: A human with the soul of a machine (computer, robot, automobile, calculator, etc.). A common theory for machinekin is that the thoughts and feelings of humans about machines imprint onto the astral realm forming machine souls that then can incarnate into a human body. *Godkin: Gods can reincarnate they have free will just as every other race, and just like every other race the energy system and soul has to be compatible. Also, demigods fit under this label but are not the same. *Aquakin: A human with the soul of an aquatic creature (goldfish, dolphin, whale, manatees, etc.) *Multikin/Polykin: A human with multiple non-human souls. *Otakukin: A human with the soul of a 'fictional' species (Nav'i, Skrull, etc.). A common theory for Otakukin is that every 'fictional' world is actually another universe in the multiverse, the soul of a species from another universe can incarnate into a human body in our universe, creating an Otakukin. *Birdkin/Aviankin: A human with a bird soul (hawk, falcon, mockingbird, hummingbird, etc.) *Starkin/Alienkin/Starseed: A human with an extraterrestrial soul (grey, reptillian, etc.) *Umbrakin/Shadowkin: A human with the soul of a shade, can also create aura mutations such as spikes or tendrils of dark energy * Extinctkin: A human with the soul of a species of animal that is thought to be extinct or is extinct (dinosaurs, prehistoric creatures, etc.). * Reptilliankin: A human with the soul of a reptillian species (lizards, dinosaurs, geckos, Definitely NOT salamanders because they are amphibians, etc.). * Naturekin: A human with the soul of a nature spirit (plant spirit, elemental spirit, dryad, etc.) * Polymorphkin: A human with the ability to mimic other people's kintypes by changing the form of their soul at will. (Source of Polymorphkin information: http://otherkinsight.com/shifters-polymorphs) Types of Otherkin (Edited List by User:DarkNoxx) *This is far from a complete list but here are at least a few different types of bellends. *Therians: Humans with an animal souls (dog, bear, wolf, tiger, bear, bird, fish, sharks ect) *Godkin:Gods can reincarnate they have free will just as every other race, and just like every other race the energy system and soul has to be compatible. Also, demigods fit under this label but are not the same. *PolyMorphs: a non human otherkin that has a certain set of forms it can shift into. *Starkin/Alienkin/Starseed: A human with an extraterrestrial soul (grey, reptilian,etc.) *Shadow beings: A human with the soul of a shadow being made of darkness (not shades, shades are soulless ghost like beings cant reincarnate) * Dragonkin: A human with the soul of a dragon * Elementals: A human with the soul of a nature spirit (elemental spirit, dryad, etc.) * Demonkin: a human with the soul of a demon either with hell or with their own faction. * Angelkin: humans with the soul of an angel, be it fallen, heaven, or it's own faction. * Merkin: humans who identify as merpeople, or are a reincarnation of one (Source of Polymorphkin information: http://otherkinsight.com/shifters-polymorphs) Polymorphkin is supported by Otherkin_Theories#Shamanic.2FTotemic. Common Ways to Verify if Someone is Otherkin *Scanning/Sensing: The ability to view someone's energy core or advanced energy system in order to learn more information about their psychic ability, whether or not they are Otherkin, what type of Otherkin they are, and more. *Past_Life_Viewing: The ability to look at one's past lives and ancestry in the form of lucid vision or astral experience. This will allow an Otherkin to see what non-human form or forms they may have taken in a past life in order to explain their kin type, but it depends on the first life and the core, the other lives do not make one otherkin. Phantom Limbs *The ability to see phantom limbs is a skill. *Phantom Limbs are the etheric body parts of an Otherkin that represent their kin-type. *For example a therians who can see phantom limbs may notice their etheric true self limbs *Some Otherkin can see their full kin form as phantom limbs while others only see particular phantom limbs that are common to their kin-type. *The amount of phantom limbs an Otherkin can see varies between skill level and the Otherkin in question. Otherkin Related Services and Businesses *The crossroads: www.crossroaddeals.com * Few otherkin that knows how to soul dive (will find them in random places) Otherkin Websites *This is an incomplete list of Otherkin Related Websites. *Otherkinsight: http://otherkinsight.com/ *Otherkin Live Journal: http://otherkin.livejournal.com/ *Otherkin.net: http://www.otherkin.net/index.html *Otherkin News: http://otherkin-news.livejournal.com/ *Otherkin Phenomena: http://otherkinphenomena.org/ * Otherkin Dating Community: http://www.kwink.com/dating-community/otherkin Otherkin Tumblrs *This is an incomplete list of tumblrs about Otherkin. *You are not Alone: http://individual-otherkin.tumblr.com/ *Otherkin Music: http://otherkinmusic.tumblr.com/ *Otherkin Pick-up Lines: http://otherkinpickuplines.tumblr.com/ *'Kin speak: http://kinspeak.tumblr.com/ *Just An'otherkin: http://justanotherkin.tumblr.com/ Otherkin Wikias *This is an incomplete list of Wikias that talk about Otherkin *Ml88's Otherkin Wikia: http://ml88s-otherkin.wikia.com/wiki/ML88%27s_Otherkin_Wiki *Otherkin Wiki: http://otherkin.wikia.com/wiki/Otherkin_Wiki *Weird Community Wikia: http://www.weirdcommunity.wikia.com/ Category:Otherkin